thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
OpFor
OpFor (short for Opposing Forces '''or '''Opposition Force) was a military faction that seized power in the Middle East in 2011 following a violent coup d'état. They served as the main antagonists during the first Act of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the USMC segment of the campaign. History The OpFor, led by Khaled Al-Asad, came to power during a violent military coup in the Capital City, securing its mineral wealth and cementing itself as a major power in the Middle East. Their coup culminated in the dramatic execution of former President Yasir Al-Fulani on national television. Following their rise to power, the United States Marine Corps invaded the country in an attempt to remove the OpFor from power. Though the search for Al-Asad was unsuccessful, the Americans were able to score multiple victories during their brief military campaign. In just a few days, the bulk of Al-Asad's forces had been pushed back to the Capital City where they were making their last stand. However, as US ground combat forces closed in on the last enemy stronghold, the OpFor detonated a large nuclear warhead, obliterating themselves and all American forces in the vicinity. It later became evident that the OpFor had been aided by the Ultranationalist rebels in order to draw attention away from the Second Russian Civil War. The Ultranationalists had been supplying the OpFor with equipment, including weapons, vehicles, and, ultimately, nuclear ability. Following Al-Asad's capture and execution by the SAS in Azerbaijan, it is unknown what happened to the OpFor. A faction called OpFor also appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based in Afghanistan in the missions "Team Player" and "Endgame". It is possible that they are the same OpFor led by Al-Asad, but it is not completely certain. If they are, it is unknown if they have a new leader or a new set of motives. Equipment and Arsenal The OpFor was supplied mainly by Ultranationalist forces. Most of their weapons and equipment are in use by the military of several Middle Eastern nations. Though they are relatively well-known, many weapons available to other factions are not present in the OpFor's armory. The OpFor in Afghanistan have a relatively better armory, having access to the modernized AK-47, as well as numerous modern attachments. They also seem to have better armor, as they wear military-grade ballistic vests as opposed to blue Kevlar security vests. They have a large assortment of armed vehicles, with BMP-2 and T-72 tanks, as well as an air force consisting primarily of attack helicopters and gunships such as the Mi-24. During "The Coup", several MiG-29 fighters are also seen. In addition, they also have several infantry fighting vehicles (IFVs). Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *FAL Submachine Guns/Machine Pistols *AK-74u *G18 *Mini-Uzi *MP5K *TMP *Skorpion Machine Guns *RPD *M2 Browning *M249 SAW (Used in "Charlie Don't Surf") Shotguns *W1200 Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Handguns *M9 *USP .45 *Desert Eagle (Imran Zakhaev's Desert Eagle used in "The Coup" by Khaled Al-Asad) Attachments *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Shotgun Heavy Weapons *ZPU-4 Aircraft *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *MiG-29 Armored Vehicles *BMP-2 *T-72 *Technical Multiplayer Maps Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Bare Load Screen Ambush CoD4.jpg|Ambush Backlot_loadscreen_CoD4.jpg|Backlot Bog Map Image CoD4.jpg|Bog Broadcast loading screen CoD4.jpg|Broadcast Bare Load Screen Crash CoD4.jpg|Crash Cod4 map crossfire.jpg|Crossfire Cod4 map district.jpg|District Cod4 loadscreen mp showdown.jpg|Showdown Cod4 map strike.jpg|Strike Bare Load Screen Winter Crash CoD4.jpg|Winter Crash Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Scrapyard.jpg|Scrapyard Afghan loading screen MW2.png|Afghan Rust.jpg|Rust Karachi-prev.jpg|Karachi Invasion.jpg|Invasion Fuel loadscreen.jpg|Fuel Loadscreen mp strike.jpg|Strike Trailer Park.jpg|Trailer Park Bare Load Screen Crash MW2.jpg|Crash Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In the multiplayer preview in the Survival Mode trailer, a Modern Warfare 2 style OpFor insignia can be seen above an I.M.S. and in the Modern Warfare 3 ''map U-Turn, the OpFor insignia can be seen in a tunnel. Opfor MW3.png|OpFor insignia in ''Modern Warfare 3. OpFor_unused_emblem_MW3.png|Unused emblem, found in game files. Nationality The nationality of the OpFor is never explicitly stated. The logo of OpFor has the military insignia and flags depicting two crossed swords, similar to the Omani, Saudi Arabian, and 1996-2001 Taliban-era Afghanistan Coat of Arms. Reference to the in-game maps does not provide a conclusion either, as different missions take place in different locations throughout the Middle East. Exposition given by Al-Asad in "The Coup" indicates that the nation was formerly a monarchy before President Al-Fulani was elected. While "Charlie Don't Surf", "The Bog" and "War Pig" take place within the coastal province of Jeddah in Saudi Arabia, the next mission "Shock and Awe" takes place in southern Iraq. This evidence supports the idea that the OpFor nation is, in fact, a fictional Arab Republic, and was created only for story and gameplay purposes. On a television in the mission "Blackout", a news reporter describes it as a "small, but oil rich country". In some scrapped single player levels, such as "Designated Training", the unknown country is specifically called "Saudi Arabia". The new OpFor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 fights in Afghanistan. Their relation, if any, to the original OpFor is not known but their major link is that they speak Arabic. There are also posters of Khaled Al-Asad and Call of Duty 4 OpFor logos around the city in "Team Player". Quotes *!المنطقة محميّة'' - Almantaqah mahmiyah!'' / Area Clear! *!جندي صحافي مسقوط'' - Jundee sahafi masqoot!'' / Soldier down! *!قنّاص'' - Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *!قصف'' - Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *!رمي من جهات متعددة'' - Ramy min jehat muta'dedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *!عندنا واحد مصيب! واحد مصيب'' - I'ndena wahed musib! Wahed musib!'' / We have a man down, a man down! *!تقصّف شديد - Taqasuf shadeed! / Heavy resistance! *!أنا تحت العدو'' - Ana taht al a'du! / I’m under the enemy! *!منطقة السقوط - Manteqat alsuqut!'' / Landing zone! *!انتبه وراك'' - Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *!اهجموا اليسار'' - Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *!اهجموا اليمين'' - Uhjumo al yemin!'' / Flank right! *!استمروا الرمي'' - Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *!خليكم عليّ'' - Khalikum a'lay! / Cover me! *!امسكوا مكانكم - Amseku makankum! / Hold your positions! *!متعرض للنار - Mutaaredh annar!'' / We’re taking fire! *!أحتاج تعزيزات'' - Ahtaj ta'zizat!'' / Need backup! *!اقتحام! اقتحام! اقتحام'' - Eqteham! Eqteham! Eqteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *!اتصل عالمركز'' - Etasel a'almarkaz!'' / Call HQ! *!ارجعوا الرمي'' - Erjeo'oh aramy!'' / Return fire! *!ادخلوا'' - Udkholu!'' / Enter! *!بغيّر مخزن'' - Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing magazine! *!احميني! بعبّي مخزن'' - Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *!بعبّي'' - Ba’abi'' / Reloading! *!رمانة'' - Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Semtex Grenade)! *!أرمي رمانة'' - Aramy romanah!'' / Throwing pomegranate! (Semtex Grenade) *!أرمي قنبلة يدوية'' - Aramy qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *!القنبلة'' - Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *!قنبلة صوتية - Qunbelah sawteyah!'' / Sound grenade! (Probably Flash) *!آه! هو كان حقّي'' - Ah! Hu kan haqi!'' / Aah! He was mine! *!ضرب ممتاز'' - Dharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *!حاضر'' - Hadher!'' / Roger! *!معليش'' - Ma'lish!'' / No problem! *!ضرب'' - Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *رقصة التانغو أسفل!'' - Tango Saq'at''! / Target Down! *!سقط رجل منا'' - Saqata rajolu mina!/ Man Down! *"Take no prisoners, comrades!" - Start of match (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *"Show no mercy." - Start of match *"We've been defeated, a new challenge awaits us." - After OpFor lose the match *"Defeated, don't let this happen again." - After OpFor lose the match *"The war is not over, there will be another day." - After OpFor lose the match *"Your work is appreciated, well done." - After OpFor win the match *"We won, the challenge has been met!" - After OpFor win the match *"Good job, we have displayed our dominance." - After OpFor win the match *"Well done, victory is ours." - After OpFor win the match *"Tactical Nuke ready for launch." - When the Tactical Nuke is obtained *"Tactical Nuke incoming!" - When a friendly Tactical Nuke is inbound *"Enemy Nuke incoming, it's over!" - When the enemy team launches a Tactical Nuke *"Our UAV is online!"- When a teammate launches a friendly UAV *"Enemy UAV is airborne!"- When a enemy launches a UAV *''Enemy AC-130 above! - When a enemy launches an AC-130 *''Enemy Apache incoming!'' - When a enemy launches a Chopper gunner *"We may have lost the battle, but not the war." -After OpFor lose the match (Call of Duty 4) Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare opfor1 4.png|An Opfor soldier. opfor2 4.png|A group of Opfor soldiers. opfor3 4.png|Another Opfor soldier. opfor4 4.png|A smoking Opfor soldier. OpFor soldier firing M249 SAW COD4.jpg|An OpFor soldier opening fire with an M249 SAW. OpFor soldier aiming AK74u CoD4.jpg|An OpFor member aims a AK-74u. OpFor RPD CoD4.jpg|An OpFor member holds his RPD. AK47 Held by OpFor CoD4.jpg|An OpFor member aims an AK-47 in "War Pig". G3 Held by OpFor.jpg|An OpFor member stands idle with his G3 in "War Pig". OpFor Gold.png|OpFor Gold Flag. OpFor in Technical.JPG|A OpFor soldier manning a M2 Browning on a Technical. Vazques hitting OpFor.jpg|A OpFor soldier being attacked by Vasquez. CoD4 OpFor flag.jpg|OpFor flag in Call of Duty 4. OpFor banner CoD4.png|An OpFor banner that appears in "The Coup". OpFor emblem on wall CoD4.png|An OpFor emblem on a wall. OpFor_Assault_model_COD4.png|OpFor Assault model. OpFor_LMG_model_COD4.png|OpFor LMG model. OpFor_SMG_model_COD4.png|OpFor SMG model. OpFor_Sniper_model_COD4.png|OpFor Sniper model. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare DS OpForSoldierDS.png|OpFor character model in multiplayer. MultiplayerScorpionDS.png|Multiplayer OpFor logo. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 OpFor Flag MW2.jpg|An OpFor flag that can be found in the multiplayer map "Invasion" Mw2opfor1.png|OpFor Soldiers watching the vehicles pass by in "Team Player". Mw2opfor2.png Mw2opfor3.png Mw2opfor4.png RPG OpFor Modern Warfare 2.png|An OpFor member fires a RPG-7 at the Ranger convoy OpFor.jpg|OpFor in Modern Warfare: 2. OpFor AK RDS MW2.jpg|An OpFor soldier armed with a AK-47 with a Red Dot Sight. OpFor Endgame MW2.png|OpFor militiamen in "Endgame". Videos Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 OST - Opfor Theme (Chain of Command)|Opfor theme in Modern Warfare 2. Trivia *The OpFor in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare have a more professional appearance, with the use of ballistic helmets, bulletproof vests, and other military gear. However, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, they appear to have less gear and simply wear BDUs, chest rigs, and berets for the most part. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Al-Asad is the announcer for multiplayer OpFor. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 it is a different, unidentified voice. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, if the player plays as OpFor, the character will always wear gloves in first-person, even if the third-person model has no gloves. The OpFor propaganda poster and the North Korean original *There is a propaganda poster of Two OpFor soldiers hitting a US Soldier with the buttstocks of their rifles that can be found throughout Call of Duty 4 ''and ''Modern Warfare 2, such as in "The Bog" and on buildings near the OpFor spawn in Afghan. This poster is actually based on a North Korean propaganda poster, with the soldiers replaced and the Korean text removed. ru:OpFor Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Factions